A conventional functional brassiere 1, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises primarily of a silicone rubber cup body, a PU film and a seaming cloth. When used, a longitudinal adjustable space is formed from the lower periphery of the cup 12 across the corresponding mamma and, by providing an adjustable lifting hole of various sizes; the silicone rubber cup padding 11 in the constraining cup can be adjusted automatically in the transverse space. Since the user wears the brassiere by hanging and covering the cup 12 onto the mamma, the user may feel uncomfortable due to the dislocation or falling of the silicone rubber padding 11 during walking or jumping. In particular, if the user is a woman having subjected to mammectomy and the cup padding 11 is primarily to be used as a falsie, the silicone rubber padding 11 is merely lifted by the cup 12 as modification. However, as the silicone rubber padding 11 is used to substitute the mamma as a whole, since the silicone rubber padding 11 often has a weight in a range of 300 g to 1000 g, and a size in a range of 30A to 50DD, its overweight always causes the silicone rubber padding 11 to fall down and hence becomes an additional burden to the user, as well as will result in a poor appearance and feel unsafe.
Accordingly the above-described conventional article has still many disadvantages, and is not a perfectly designed one that need improved immediately.
In view of the above-mentioned disadvantages associated with the conventional functional brassiere, the inventor devotes to improve and innovate it, and, after studying intensively and persistently for many years, has accomplished the functional brassiere of the invention.